eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Into the Maw
Requirements *Must be level 8 of one Ascension class to start the quest. *You must know the Words of Shade language. *You will need to be able to equip Tobrin's Mystical Eyepatch (obtained from the heritage quest An Eye for Power). *You must be able to access Harrow's End, either by completing the Chain of Eternity Timeline or else have a friend who has access zone you in. Steps #Find fragments of a spell from a school other than my own by completing a class based collection. These are trackable red shinies found in the following locations: #*Coercers need to finish the Conjuror's Cantrips collection found in Phantom Sea in and around the Castle Highhold area. #*Conjurers are looking for Warlock's Cantrips found in Kylong Plains near the path to Fens of Nathsar #*Illusionists are looking for Necromancer's Cantrips found in Phantom Sea around the Ghorkaal village at . This village is no fly, so make sure you are on the ground or close to it so you do not fall to your death when the curse grounds you. #*Necromancers are looking for Wizard's Cantrips found in Tranquil Sea in the Twisted area just north of the bell on the Isle of Refuge.(approximately near 918, 7.3, 1454) #*Warlocks are looking for Illusionist's Cantrips found in Moonfield Hamlet in the Stonebrunt Highlands. #*Wizards are looking for Coercer's Cantrips located in Cobalt Scar near Sirens Grotto. #Turn in the completed collection quest. #Return to Bellengere the Three in his Arcane Study through the portal in Paineel. #Apply the knowledge: #*Coercer, Conjuror, Illusionist, and Necromancer: click the canopic jar on a shelf near . #*Warlock and Wizard: right click the wandering chest . #Speak to Bellengere the Three once more. #''Find someone who might have information about the arcane chamber'' -- Talk to Antiquitor Kantus Mor'Tael in Maj'Dul . #''Find someone with information on the robed woman'' -- Collect the serpent coin on top of a barrel in Maj'Dul and talk to The Viper . #''Track down the other mage in brown and red who fled'' -- Talk to Researcher D'Abth on the docks in Lavastorm . #''Find evidence of the attackers' identities'' -- Collect the rune at in Lavastorm #Return to Bellengere the Three. #''What... is that voice?'' -- Click the case next to Bellengere the Three. #*Must have completed Voices from Beyond for Words of Shade language. #*Note: when you click on the case it says "investigate", but you don't need the Investigation Skill for it. #Locate the mysterious cult. #*While wearing Tobrin's Mystical Eyepatch, click on a half-buried statue on the East Coast of Enchanted Lands to zone into the Isle of Vul. #**''Note: The upgraded Eyepatch from doing the quest on the time locked server Does Not Work. You need the lvl 45 one from the HQ.'' #**''Note: once you are in the zone you can wear your usual head piece.'' #Find the leader of the Dark Maw. #*Walk up the stone ramp from the beach to reach the tower, then go through the dialogue with Fathad Zastim. All Vul adherents will be attackable and aggro in the zone, the one close by will attack you at the end of the dialogue if you stand close to him. #**The zone may reset if you die before you kill the first Vul adherent. Once you kill the first Vul adherent the instance is saved. #**The Vul adherents have a lot of health (about 1 billion HP), and hit hard for a mage (2.5 million crushing autoattack at 10,000 mitigation). Use Ascensions and try to ensure they don't hit you. #Track down the leader and defeat him: #*''BE VERY CAREFUL: Turn on singular focus and avoid blue AoEs to avoid AoE pulling the boss through the barrier, and don't get close to the named inside the barrier or you'll accidentally body pull it early! Until there is an update, this will stop the quest from progressing and require dev intervention.'' #*Pick up the hammer and the sword on the tables in front of you. #*Clear all trash in the zone. #*Click the barrier upstairs inside the tower. (It does not become clickable until all the Vul adherents are dead). #*Kill the leader, Fathad Zastim. #*Collect the stolen arcane cage containing the Void shard . #Confront Bellengere the Three. #Return the Void objects to the Order of the Flame in Lavastorm by speaking to Researcher D'Abth. #Find three parts of the evanescence weave: #*'Binding Nexus Evanescence' from Drinal in Harrow's End: Baleful Dominion (Heroic) #**''Note: Another person with access to the zone can zone you in if needed. Only one mage per run can get the update. You must not be grouped. Even if looting is set to "free for all" and the mage opens the chest, the evanescences will be randomly assigned to someone in the group and will disintegrate.'' #*'Temporal Nexus Evanescence' from Luminox Prime in The Nexus Core (Heroic). #*'Potent Nexus Evanescence' from Venekor the Fear-Touched in the Temple of the Faceless (Heroic). #Speak with Researcher D'Abth and show him the Nexus Evanescence Weave. Rewards *Voidwrought Wand *